1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is relates to a point of sale system with separate a mainframe and a base. More specifically, the point for sale system has connectable ports when the mainframe and the base connect to each other.
2.Descriptions of the Related Art
As technology develops, some restaurants, retailers, hotels or shopping malls gradually abandon traditional cash registers and adopt point of sale system (POS) as electronic systems for displaying, counting, billing, or reserves tracing. With the use of POS, manufacturers or sellers can readily integrate the needs of each stage in the industry, so as to improve the efficiency of business management.
However, conventional POS needs to be fixed to a fixture, like a wall or a table. The input devices, such as magnetic strip readers for credit cards or barcode readers, are usually installed directly on conventional POS, and the POS often connects to the Internet via wired network, so that conventional POS has difficulties being relocated and is inconvenient to be portable.
In addition, some conventional wireless POS connect to the Internet via a wireless network, nevertheless, because users often carry the POS to move around, and because there is no fixed devices to accommodate the POS, the user often forgets where the POS is placed. Some conventional wireless POS has a diagonal with length less than 10 inches, so that content in a page is less with smaller font, which makes users have difficulties in reading the content shown on the screen of the conventional POS.